Thirteen Ghosts
by particularly good finder
Summary: Sam Evans didn't believe in ghosts, not really. But when he stumbled into the long-unused choir room, he discovered a world of paranormal activity and a sassy ghost guide by the name of Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**So...I'm not sure about this. I kind of like the idea, and I have a bit of it planned out, but if the response isn't that good, I'll probably just give up and focus on my Kurt/Finn oneshots. So please, please review if you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Sam walked down the hallway, adjusting his backpack nervously. It was his first day of high school, and he wanted to make the best impression on everyone. So far he had been polite to his teachers, charmed every girl he met, and had even made the senior quarterback laugh. The day was going well, but it wasn't over yet. He still had to impress the football coach, or the next four years of his life would be hell.

"Hey there, shrimp." Amanda, his older sister, said, ruffling his hair. Sam frowned, batting her hand away.

"Mandy, do you _have_ to? People can see."

The bespectacled girl just laughed. "You care _way_ too much, Sammy."

He sighed. Mandy was free spirit; nothing bothered her like it should. Sam had been at William McKinley High School for less than five hours and he already heard the way people talked about her when she wasn't around. They called her a nerd, a freak, a loser; said she spent too much time playing her guitar and not enough making herself look nice.

"So how was your first day?" She asked as they stopped at Sam's locker. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, _Mom_. I met some cool guys who said they'd get me invites to the big parties this year."

Mandy groaned. "Don't tell me – the ones where the Cheerios show up drunk, the jocks show up horny, and then someone calls the cops?"

Sam almost laughed. "Yup, sounds right."

Amanda huffed, leaning against the locker next to her brother. "Don't get mixed in with that crowd, Sammy. There are nicer guys on the team – befriend them."

Sam closed his locker, facing his sister. "Will they get me into parties? No. They'll get me tossed into the dumpster like the rest of your friends."

He walked down the hall, knowing that was a low blow. But Mandy raced to keep up with him. "Don't be mean, Sammy. And I would rather get tossed in a dumpster every day than hang out with those Neanderthals you call 'cool guys.'"

Sam sighed, turning down another hallway. "Whatever, Mands. Woah-" He stopped, walking into a cold blast of air. "Jeez, over-air-condition much?"

The bespectacled girl laughed. "We're in the Ghost Hall, Sammy. Of course it's cold."

Sam did a double take. "What? What the hell is a Ghost Hall?"

Amanda pointed towards a darkened classroom. "See that?" Sam nodded. "That's the old choir room. It hasn't been used in ten years."

The blonde boy ventured into his sister's story-telling trap. "Why…?"

Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, Amanda grinned deviously. "Because it's _haunted_."

"What?" Sam laughed. "You're kidding."

Mandy huffed impatiently. "No, I'm not. Ten years ago, a _football_ player came to school with a gun. His girlfriend broke up with him for some reason or another and he was _pissed_. And mentally unstable, obviously."

The younger boy groaned. "This is some story to keep me away from the football team, isn't it?"

"No! Let me finish, okay? It gets good."

"Fine."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "As I was _saying_, this psycho kid came into school with a gun – that's why Mom and Dad kept us home for a week in elementary school – and started shooting everyone he saw. Unfortunately, it was early in the morning, so the first people he came across was the glee club-"

"We have a glee club?" Sam asked, genuinely interested. He liked singing, as did Amanda and her friends. It could almost be fun.

"Shush! I'm telling a story. And no, not anymore. Anyways, he came in with the gun and ended up killing the entire glee club, including their teacher. He would have killed more people if it hadn't been for the cheerleading coach; apparently she kept stun guns in her office at all times. Bit of a nut job, too, but if she hadn't been there…who knows?"

Sam shivered a little. "God…"

Amanda nodded. "It's so horrible. And now their thirteen ghosts haunt the choir room-"

The younger boy laughed out loud. "Okay, now you're shitting me."

Mandy huffed. "I'm not! I've seen one of them!"

Sam rolled his eyes, peering into the dark room. "Seriously, 'Manda? Thirteen? If you had said, like, eight, or maybe fourteen or something, I would have believed you. But _thirteen_? How gullible do you think I am?"

They reached the lunchroom, parting to sit with their own crowds. As she turned to leave with her friends, Chris and Heather, Amanda stopped her brother, devious glint back in her eyes.

"Remember, Sammy: it takes twelve people to have a show choir. And one teacher to teach it. Thirteen really isn't such an unusual number."

Then she turned back to her friends, and left Sam alone and disbelieving. Ghosts weren't real.

* * *

"Hey, _fish_." Sam looked up to see the guys he had earlier called 'cool.' James Freedman and Max Ross stood in front of him, wringing their hands together creepily.

"Yeah?" He asked, in his perfected "freshman" voice. Not too nervous, but far from superior. It was the only way to get on the good side of guys like James and Max.

"We hear from Cory you're a pretty funny guy," Max started, folding his arms in front of his chest. Cory was the quarterback, and the only guy on the team who was considered both cool and "Amanda-approved."

"So we thought, since you're so _funny_," James continued, a feral grin creeping across his face. "You could do something _funny_ for us."

Sam swallowed. "Like, _hazing_?"

Max and James exchanged evil looks. "No, no, not at _all_," James said, cracking his knuckles.

"More like…orientation. Catch my drift?" Max licked his lips.

"Oh…okay." If it got him into parties and a place at the popular table at lunch, Sam was willing to do anything. "What do I gotta do?"

The two jocks ushered him from the locker room, chuckling the entire time. Sam wondered vaguely if this little expedition was going to get him in serious trouble, but the constant reminders of booze and dancing and popularity curbed those fears.

When they stopped outside of the old choir room, though, Sam began having second thoughts.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, flexing his fingers nervously.

Max grinned. "We want _you_ to hide in here until a freshman walks by. Then, you'll jump out and scare the shit out of them. Do that for the next, oh, I don't know, _hour_, and we'll watch, okay?"

Sam frowned. "Okay…how is that funny?"

James sighed, as if he were speaking to an especially slow five-year-old. "They'll wet themselves, bro. And then we'll get to laugh at them."

The blonde boy groaned internally. It wasn't the worst thing they could have told him to do. Honestly, it all just seemed pretty stupid to him.

"Whatever. Just stand in here until someone comes by? Got it." Sam entered the choir room, shivering as the temperature dropped dramatically. The door shut behind him, and Sam could hear Max and James' laughter. Looking back, he saw them barricading the door with a spare desk that had been sitting in the hallway.

"Guys! What the hell? Let me out!" Sam shouted through the door, banging on the small window.

But the two football players just walked off in hysterics, wiping tears from their eyes. "Later, _fish_!"

"Not cool, guys! What the hell?" The blonde boy rattled the door, but the desk chair was lodged firmly under its knob, trapping Sam in the dark room.

"They never change, do they?" A voice came from behind Sam, causing him to whip around in panic.

"Who're you?" He asked, _certain _that the room had been empty when he walked in.

A boy stepped from the shadows, examining his nails with a bored expression. "Were you _really_ stupid enough to believe they just wanted you to scare freshman? You _are_ a freshman. And they're _seniors_. Honestly, use your brain for once."

Sam clenched his fists. "How did you get in here?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "They same way you did, Sherlock. Through that door."

Sam shook his head. "No. No way. You were _not_ in here before."

The other boy just laughed, sitting daintily on the dusty piano bench. "I'm always here."

"What…? Who _are_ you?" Sam asked, running a hand through his hair.

"My name's Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Resident cognitive ghost."

"What?" Sam looked at him incredulously. "Oh, I get it. Those guys paid you to try to scare me. Or come on to me. I'm not sure."

Kurt scowled. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm hitting on you. And besides-" He flipped his hair, smirking grimly. "If you're so homophobic to think that you're supposed to be scared of me because I'm gay, not _dead_, then you're not worthy of my adoration."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Ghosts aren't real."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Then what's that behind you?"

Sam turned to see a tall boy in a football uniform, blood dripping from the side of his head. His eyes were completely black, and he his outstretched hands were bloody and clawed.

"RUN!" Kurt shouted, pushing Sam to the side. The football player screamed and lunged after him, only to be tackled by another football player. Both boys flew across the room, knocking aside the dusty chairs.

Kurt braced his hands against the door, and the desk hurtled across the hall. Sam ran from the choir room and didn't stop running until he reached the parking lot.

* * *

"I _told _you so!" Amanda whispered excitedly, leaning over her textbook. The two were sitting in the library, "working" on their "homework."

"Oh, shut up and help me look. What was his name again?"

Sam had pulled out a pile of yearbooks, desperately searching for the ghost boy. Though he wasn't certain what he saw, he knew it had been terrifying and _so realistic_. Maybe, just maybe, Mandy was right.

"Kurt…Kurt…Kurt…oh, God…that's him…" Mandy squealed, turning the yearbook so she could see.

"Which one? Which one?"

The picture was captioned, "McKinley High Glee Club, 2009," and showed a group of happy kids, standing in a clean, well-lit version of the choir room. On the end, next to a pretty, blonde cheerleader was Kurt.

"Ooh, he's cute…" Amanda breathed, running her finger over the picture. "Look how happy they are…it's so sad…"

She turned to her brother, a determined look on her face. "You know what we've gotta do, Sammy?"

He looked at her, dread coming over him. "What?"

Amanda grinned. "We're gonna help those poor kids move on. One restless soul at a time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh! Thank y'all for all of the reviews! Holy crap! Sorry this chapter took so long, life and crap and college and essays and all that jazz, you know the drill. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Sam and Amanda sat in the library during lunch, pouring over old yearbooks and text-message accounts of paranormal encounters from fellow students.

"Chris says he saw a girl in all black there once. She smiled at him, then disappeared." Mandy jotted down the account into her notebook, stopping to chew on her pen. "And Jenna always tells people about the time she heard screaming coming from choir room."

"Girl in black…this one, you think?" Sam asked, pointing to the Glee Club picture. "Tina Cohen-Chang…"

Amanda glanced at the picture. "Asian…long hair…dark clothes…sounds like _The Grudge_. I'll ask Chris." She picked up her phone, quickly typing out a text to her best friend.

"Oh, look. Cory says he's heard rumors of the 'Forbidden Lovers.' Like, lesbians or something."

Mandy smirked. "Probably the cheerleaders, eh?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Funny, 'Mands." He picked up his own sheet of paper. "So we have the cog…cog…cogin…"

"Cognizant."

"Right. The 'Cognizant' ghost, Kurt. The goth chick-"

Amanda huffed. "Give them better names, Sam. The Shadow, Tina Cohen-Chang."

The blonde boy scoffed. "Whatever. The les- Forbidden Lovers…still unidentified. The Screamer-"

"Banshee."

"Do you want to write this list? Fine, the _Banshee_, still unidentified. The jackass who tried to kill me…" Sam pointed to the picture. "That one. Noah Puckerman."

Mandy looked thoughtful. "The Warrior."

"What? No, the Psycho-Killer."

"We're sticking with my names, Sammy."

"Fine. And then my savior…" He looked back at picture. "Finn Hudson."

"Ooh, he's cute." Amanda sighed, resting her cheek on her fist. "Looks kind of like Cory…"

Sam groaned. "You think _any_ cute guy looks like Cory. You're obsessed."

Mandy scowled. "Shut it, Samuel."

"Whatever, 'Mands. Alright, I guess this list is good enough for a start. Should we…?"

"No," the bespectacled girl said. "_You_ should. _I_ have a Calculus test to study for."

Sam paled. He had been counting on having his sister by his side when he ventured back to the choir room.

"Oh. Great."

Amanda stood up, sweeping her books into her bag. "Have fun, Sammy. Tell Kurt I say hi."

Sam watched as his sister walked away, his stomach plummeting. Slowly, he gathered his things and left the library, walking through the empty hall towards the choir room. The familiar chill ran down his spine as he opened the door, and he briefly wondered how much shit Mandy would give him for wimping out her.

"Back again? Did you really fall for the hazing for a second time?" Kurt was suddenly next to Sam, brushing his bangs to the side with a smirk on his face.

The blonde boy jumped a little. "No. I…I wanted to talk to you."

Kurt chuckled, sitting on one of the dusty chairs. "Really, now? And why would you want to do that?"

Sam shrugged. "Well…I told my sister about what…_happened_ yesterday…and she thinks it's our job to 'free your souls' or some bullshit like that…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Why do you care about our souls?"

The blonde football player shrugged again, sitting in the seat next to Kurt. "I dunno. I guess…I guess, if the glee club were still around, Mandy and I would be the first to sign up. I love singing. And, I guess…oh, I don't know. Arguing with Amanda is futile."

The ghost boy smiled slightly. "That's a big word for a meat-head such as yourself."

Sam scowled. "Just because I'm a football player doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Kurt's smile faded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The blonde boy waved it off. "S'okay. After hearing about the way you died, I wouldn't be the biggest jock fan, either."

Kurt sighed, looking down. "You have no idea, kid."

The room fell into an awkward silence. Sam cleared his throat, glancing around the room.

"Um…so, are there really thirteen of you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt nodded, the sad look still on his face. "Yes. We were all such good friends."

Sam grinned. "So do you, like, have big parties in here after the school closes down?"

The small boy's lip trembled slightly. "No. Like I said, I'm the cognizant ghost here – the _only_ cognizant ghost. They can't see each other, can't see me. It's so hard, trying to talk to your best friend when all she does is scream, scream the way she did when she died…

"And my stepbrother, Finn…gosh, it must have been hard on our parents. But I can't talk to him about it. He doesn't hear me…can't see me…"

But Kurt's lament was cut off by the sound of crying. The two boys looked up to see The Shadow sitting next to them, sobbing. Kurt reached out to her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Tee? Tina, please…" He whispered, stroking her hair. But she continued crying, and Sam noticed the gunshot wound in her neck, where dark blood streamed down slowly.

Sam bit his lip, remembering why he was here. Reaching out, he wiped a tear from the very-solid girl's cheek, earning a very audible gasp from Kurt.

"Who are you?" The Shadow asked, lips trembling prettily. "Where's Artie? Where's Artie and Mike and Mercedes and Kurt and the others? Who was that boy? With the gun? Artie? Where's Artie?"

Sam wasn't sure who Artie was, but Kurt hissed under his breath, "Her boyfriend."

"I don't know where Artie is, but I'll find him, okay?" Tina's eyes grew panicked, and she started fading back into the shadows. "Tina! Tina, come back!"

She became solid once again, mouth open in shock. "Y-Y-You know my name?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Kurt's with me right now, but you can't see him." Kurt grabbed Sam's shoulder tightly, hissing into his ear.

"Tell her I love her, okay? That she's beautiful and that we'll find Artie and that she needs to move on. Tell her."

Sam turned to Tina, taking her pale hand. "Kurt says that he loves you and that you're beautiful and that we'll do everything we can to find Artie, but you have to move on, okay, Tina? Can you do that for us?"

The tilted her head. "You mean, The Light?"

Kurt nodded frantically, a movement that Sam imitated. "Yes, Tina, go towards The Light. Let it take you home."

The Shadow smiled sadly at Sam, squeezing his hand. "Tell Kurt I love him, too. And please – please find Artie. _Please_."

A peaceful expression crossed her face, and suddenly Tina Cohen-Chang was gone.

Kurt wiped a tear from his eye. "_Let it take you home_? Really, Sam? Really?"

Sam sighed. "It worked, didn't it?"

The small boy closed his eyes, folding his hands together. "Yes, for Tina. But she's the most…agreeable of the others…"

Sam clapped Kurt on the shoulder, grinning. "Then we'll just have to come up with a game plan next time."

Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed. "You…you're _actually_ going to go through with this? Are you _crazy_?"

The jock laughed. "Of course I'm going through with this! I promised Tina I would find Artie. And if I don't help them all pass on, then that psycho, mohawk kid might actually hurt someone. The jackass."

Kurt startled Sam by laughing. "You speak of him too kindly. I use much harsher words to describe Puck."

A pounding came from the door, and both boys looked up to see Amanda waving wildly, shouting something along the lines of: "HE'S REAL! HE'S REAL! OH EM GHEE!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Kurt, meet Mandy. My, um, sidekick."

Kurt gave the girl a little half-wave, crossing his legs delicately. "Ah. Well, we're a bit of a rag-tag team, aren't we?"

Sam laughed. "I guess we are."


	3. AN

**Howdy everyone! So...I'm stopping this story. BUT! BUT! BUT! chii-chi-chi  has taken the story off my hands, and she's doing a FABULOUS job with it, so go check it out! I'll post a link on my profile, and it's under the same title, so it's easy to find. Sorry to abandon this, but she's gonna do an awesome job with it and yeah! **

**That is all. Have a lovely evening. =D**

**-Anna**


End file.
